Skyrim: Blood On Steel
by InfiniteNugget
Summary: Watch Carter go from man to legend in my first story. Carter battles as a Stormcloak General alongside Dragonborn and his soldiers. They will claim fortresses, battle imperials and liberate Skyrim once and for all! Rated T for language and rude things! OC cast, now taking OC's! See authors note in chap. 2 for details!
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrim**

I dress myself. My cuirass has been cleaned, as it was blood-drenched from my last imperial run-in. I strap my iron pauldrons on, and slip my helmet over my cold, scarred face. Finally, I pull my cloak over my shoulders.

I am a Stormcloak general.

I walk downstairs into the lower barracks.

"C'mon guys, wake up, let's go! Move it!" I command. Everyone jumps awake.

They dress and snap to attention, one by one. My family.

Lucky, Harvey, Mal, Grudge, Tess and me, Carter.

"Gents - and Ladies - We've gotta go reinforce fort Sundown. Imperial bastards been planning an attack down there. We're needed because – well, you know why: Cause we're the best bastards this armies got. Now move it! Go!"

Everyone files out the barracks, through Windhelm, and out into the wilds of Skyrim. The military trailer awaits us.

Everyone removes their helmets, except me. Tess is sat beside me. She knows me probably better than anyone in Skyrim. Friends since childhood.

Opposite me is the big lump of tattooed flesh by the name of Grudge. Mute, but definitely not quiet.

We stop and set up a basecamp, and wait until sunset.

Mal notices something and sniggers. "We're going into fort Sundown at sundown." He chuckles to himself. Nobody else joins in.

I sit further away from the trailer than anyone else, resting my head against one of the sleeping horses. Tess finds me and sits beside me.

"You remember Tobias?" She knows I remember. He used to bully me as a child, until I broke his nose.

"Of course. Yes."

Her Hair is tied in a ponytail, with plats at the side. She often plays with those plats.

"I used to be sweet on him."

I laugh out loud. She frowns.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Cause he's an imperial."

I'm happy she can't see my face at this point. I'll cut out his eyes if I recognise him.

"Bastard."

I trace the Stormcloak insignia tattoo on my bicep with my finger.

She stands up and walks away, leaving me alone. I fall asleep.

* * *

Mal wakes me up.

"The forts on fire!" he yells.

I bolt upright and towards the fort. Malcom's red hair blows across his face in the wind.

"Talos be with anyone in there." I mutter. Malcom stares, waiting for orders.

I turn and run to the fort.

I roar a battle cry and the others do the same.

Grudge mashes an imperials head into mush with his Warhammer.

The fort is overrun. We hold them off for half the night. A sword pierces Harvey's armour and he cries out in pain.

I run to the imperial, in an effort to save Harvey, and slice the man's hip open, blood spurts out, spraying me with red fluids. I note that the man is Breton.

I turn to Harvey. The sword is hilt deep in his ribcage! He is beyond saving now. I drag him to a corner, where he won't be disturbed. There are tears in my eyes. It will be hard to tell his mother. _Oh, Yes, I put your son's dying, choking body in a corner and did nothing to help him_. Harvey gags. I walk away, stepping seemingly into reality again.

"See you in Sovengarde, brother." Tears freely fall now. I'm lucky to be wearing a helmet, to hide them.

I sheath my sword, and draw my great battle-axe.

Once again, my cuirass is covered in blood.

I run headfirst into the mayhem, and I hack off an officer's head in 2 quick swings.

I feel the sting of metal cutting through the skin of my arm. I instantaneously spin and cut upwards, between the soldiers' legs. He screams, drops to the floor and spasms uncontrollably.

I look to the sky. I think about the battle so far, briefly.

I climb to the top of the tower, and look out over the fort. I see Grudge, with a dead or dying Mal strewn over one shoulder. Lucky is dead. He is pinned to the wall by a sword through his chest. Tess calls to me from the other tower.

"Look out!" She cries, too late. The imperial general stabs the dagger in my shoulder. I push him forward. He grabs my wrist, as he falls. I land hard, on top of the general, who just manages to soften my landing. His neck is bending at an inhuman angle. There is a Throbbing pain in my feet, the knife is still in my shoulder, and my left arm is bleeding.

However, the battle is won. Only Tess, Grudge and I survive.

She drags me to base camp.

Tess wipes a damp cloth over my face, shoulder and arm. She bandages my legs. I look deep into her eyes.

"How did we end up here? Why were there so many of them?" I ask.

I admit to myself that she is beautiful. She replies "How would I know that?"

I drop my head back and sleep again.

* * *

__7 years on…

Now, I was no longer in charge of my unit. The honour now belongs to Traian Wingsong, Stormblade, Dragonborn. He and Tess are in love.

He also brought with him 3 new members, Quoneiros Arroway, Garil Pegason and Kriserris.

Grudge and Kriserris had been sleeping together a lot, a fact evident in the amount of children they've had. They now have 6.

I am married, with a son and a daughter. I take as much time off work as possible. My wife owns a market stool in Whiterun. We have moved there, despite all the imperial fanatics living there.

"Carter, why do you have to fight in the war?"

"You want Skyrim liberated, don't you? I'm doing that for you."

"I love you." She says.

I leave.

We sit around the fire, telling each other stories, eating sweetrolls. I'm just happy I don't have guard duty, like my cousin.

Today will be long. My first fortress siege in 7 years.


	2. Chapter 2: The siege, and the Dragon

**Skyrim…**

New armour. New weapons. New friends.

Another day. Another year. A siege.

My armour, now consisting of a Sabercat pelt for a cloak, that's arms drape over my shoulders, the head curling into a hood, over my regulation helmet. The teeth come down in front of my face.

I also now have enough tattoos to rival those of Grudge.

I pour a bucket of water over the fire, as we leave to begin the siege.

I am terrified, even though we have the Dragonborn, Traian Wingsong, along with us. He is clad in all black, gothic spiked armour. He says it's Daedric.

This time we creep forward, ditching the In-your-face-charge-and-scream entrance we took last time.

We crawl round the gate when the guard turns away, I jump up and slice into the skin of his throat.

I lower his blood-squirting body so as to stay quiet.

One by one, imperial bodies slip downwards, killed by an invisible Stormcloak army.

Grudge steps up behind one guard, and snaps the guards head skyward.

But the man lets out the slightest whimper. There is a cry from one of the guards.

"Stormcloaks!"

Hell breaks loose in the fort.

I run just ahead of Traian, I mistake I regret instantly.

"Fus… RO DAAAHH!"

I am launched forward, a painful force, like giants club to my back. The imperials are hit too.

I scrape across the floor, after flying roughly 12 metres, rolling 7 metres across rough hard stone.

Traian rushes to help me. I stand, but my body hurts. If I had rolled merely a few more metres, I would have rolled over the edge, off a cliff.

Like the imperials did.

The 17 remaining imperials rush us, but we send them to Sovngarde easily.

No one is injured, but me.

My nose is bloody, my side bruised. Minor.

"What did you just do to me?" I ask disbelief in my voice.

"It was thu'um. The power of the voice. That was unrelenting force, which you, were unfortunately caught in."

"Talos be with us…" I mutter.

"Talos is always with you, brother." He answers.

We have succeeded. No one is dead. We are all alive!

But then we hear it.

The scarily real sound of a Dragon. A blood Dragon.

It lands atop the tower.

"Take aim, hold fire!" I order, even though I no longer command these Nords.

"No, I can do this." Says Traian.

The Dragon begins to rise, however it keeps its feet on the edge of the tower.

There is a loud _creeeeeaaaaak. _Cracks begin to appear on the tower.

It then dawns on us that the Dragon is going to crush us under the tower.

It breaks.

Traian tackles me out of the way.

I scream, watching my friends crushed under a great stone tower. Grudge. Tess. Quoneiros. Garil. Kris'. All of them. Dead. Dishonoured by a Dragon.

I close my eyes and fall unconscious.

_Sovngarde awaits. Waits for me._

I wake up in a tavern in Solitude, my wife, Ualea, my daughter Selea, and my son Cole, have all travelled here. The black demon clad warrior Traian Wingsong is waiting outside, keeping away the imperials, who don't know who we are.

We prepare to leave. I make my family return to Windhelm, as I have heard that Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak is planning an attack on Whiterun.

We walk out of the city, disguised as farmers, so as to not draw imperial attention.

We travel along a long road.

It takes us 3 hours to find the camp.

But the camp is empty. Deserted. The main tent is semi-burnt out, a body lies in the fire. A charred and burnt Stormcloak officer.

We dress ourselves in armour, draw weapons, and burn our bags. Less weight.

Suddenly, there is a _Thwip!_ And an arrow hits Traian between the eyes. It snaps.

"Imperials…"

I draw my axe, unaware of the camouflage warrior behind me.

I spin, his nose gone in seconds, lying in a pool of crimson fluids on the floor.

I hear multiple thu'ums, or whatever the plural is, and see multiple crippled bodies to match.

A gore fest is the only way to describe it.

I roar in delight, and hack a man's foot off, before I stab him in the genitals. He screams and writhes, crying for a saviour, I suppose. I spit on him. He clutches his wounds, in tight hands.

Traian calls for my help, just a few seconds after I slice through an arm.

I turn and see him pinned by an army of soldiers, I am helpless to save him…

Just a side note, sorry for taking ages to put this up, just stuff, you know, family stuff! Anyway, let me know if it's too long, too short, or the story is not good. I am taking oc's for the next chapter, as long as they're not the Dragonborn.

I'll need some basic info, and then I'll pick the 3 best!


End file.
